Addicted It's like I can't breath
by Soccer10is
Summary: InuYasha is in his car waiting for his friend Sango to get out of her college, then listening to the radio, He realises his true feeling towards this certain friend. COMPLETE! [InuXSan] Song fanfic


Addicted

Hey! This story has been finished and now published, so I wont be able to continue because of my other stories people want me to continue. The first song on here was by Evanescence called 'Hello,' and the second was 'addicted' by kelly clarkson. I hope you enjoy this story!

33333333333

Chapter 1 Hello

Playground school bell rings - again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

If I smile and don't - believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

"Argh! Isn't there any good songs?" He yelled switching the songs to every station. He clutched his hands in fists and banged his head on the steering wheel. His eyes wandered back and forth to the motion of his wind shield wipers. It had been raining outside of the car. The lights of the college doors reflected his face and he watched as the people entered and exited the main doors.

"She said to get her at 8 didn't she?" InuYasha asked himself. It had darkened quickly and he waited for his friend to exit those main doors. It didn't take him by thought, until he heard the noise in the vehicle.

"Hey, isn't it a nice warm night to drive around, go to the beach, and think of loved ones? This is time with Delilah!" InuYasha stared out into the night as he heard the radio.

"Hi! I'm Delilah. Nice time of night isn't it? Also a time to send some of your thoughts and troubles on the air. Many dedications of songs and extraordinary stories will be heard tonight, so take your time to call in!"

"Our first caller is Hikoru. How are you doing tonight Hikoru?"

"Pretty good Delilah. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What would you like to share tonight?"

"Well, I have the most awkward thing. You see, I have had this friend, and she has always been there for me. WE have been friend's ages ago, and our parents have been close friends also."

"Mhmmm…"

"So now, ever since my last anniversary with my girlfriend, I have had strange feelings, not for my girlfriend, but for my 'friend' now I realize that I know that I love her, and she will always be in my heart and mind."

"That's a very strong story Hikoru!"

"Yes, and I would love to dedicate a song to my best friend called 'Addicted,' by Kelly Clarkson. To tell her that I love her."

"And what is this friend's name?"

"Her name is Sakura."

"Ok Hikoru, this one's out for you." "your heart and Sakura's will be treasured tonight, so this song's one out there for the terrific Sakura who has captured this one man's heart 'Addicted' by Kelly Clarkson…Give it up for Kelly Clarkson!"

"Hmm" InuYasha smiled. "Lucky guy." He turned the volume up a notch, listening to the song. Low is how he felt. Just simply low. The truth was InuYasha had placed a secret upon his mercy, that he had finally noticed the love for his 'friend.' He drummed his hands to the beat of the song…

_It's like you're a drug  
Its like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek  
Is misery all around_

_It's like your a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit  
You're all the time_

_Its like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams   
You're taking over me   
It's like I'm not me  
Its like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm lost  
Its like I'm giving up slowly  
Its like you're a ghost that's harming me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know Ill never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_

_Its like I cant breathe  
Its like I cant see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
Its like I cant think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
Your taking over me  
Its like I'm not me  
Its like I'm not me_

_(Bridge)_

_I�m hooked on you  
I need a fix I cant take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
Ill handle it  
Quit it just one more time then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_(Bridge)_

_Its like I can't breathe  
Its like I cant see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
Its like I cant think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You're taking over me  
Its like I'm not me  
Its like I'm not me_

InuYasha smiled once the song had ended, thinking to himself clearly, that he should tell Sango how he felt soon, before it was too late.

"I have to tell her."

"Tell me what?" InuYasha jumped at the sound of Sango's voice. He watched her get in the car. "Phew! Sorry I'm late! My math professor made me buy out a book from the shop about this weird study on equations." Sango said putting her backpack on the ground where her feet were. InuYasha smiled and watched her buckle herself up for the night ride. She faced him and saw his smirk not laving her. Her nice hair that flowed freely behind her back in the tight ponytail and her dark jeans and white t-shirt made her look like a regular teen. InuYasha liked that about her. She was true to herself. He also couldn't leave her chestnut gaze. She stiffened, watching his beautiful Amber eyes scan her. She just wanted to melt in his strong arms and comb her fingers through his silver hair. Then she remembered,

"Tell me what InuYasha?" she asked, "you wanted to say something?"

"Hmm?" he answered…"o ya, I guess it slipped my mind," he lied, looking at her apply her eyeliner.

InuYasha turned on the motor in the car, and began his drive, to a nearby hangout place.

'Sango..."

"Mhmmm?" she faced him.

"I've grown into our relationship for awhile now, and I wanted to say that you may mean more than a friend" He said. Sango smiled and replied,

"I had a feeling about this"

33333333333333333333333333

Well there we go! Hope you liked it! I know I ended the whole story with a cliff hanger! Let's just say InuYasha and Sango Will become a couple. I'm sorry I can't continue no more of this story, but I will try with my other stories! Hope you liked it! Please read and Review...again i'm sorry about not being able to continue the story. well gotta go

See ya!


End file.
